


Asleep In the Valley

by ylvisucka



Series: Paris, XIX Century [2]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU Late 1800, I cried a lot writing this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prostitution, Violence, What the hell is wrong with me, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time passed, the bohemian revolution is down to dust. Nothing is the same.<br/>The title is, again, from a poet by Arthur Rimbaud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep In the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to read the first one before this, if you haven't. There's explanation in the end.

The sun was shining in my face and the first thing I saw was his dark curls. The light was present but faded, hidden behind the clouds, and giving us that weather that people said it was quite characteristic of France. We have been living in Paris for 3 years now, since our first presentation there; our lives were not easy anymore. The light and joy of a bohemian revolution was fading to black, the art has now become past, the dreams were crushed by the harsh reality and the streets near Moulin Rouge where now dark and full of disease.  
That’s the prospect of the life in the XX century, we only hoped for making one more day with little money Vegard made with his day job and what I made with my… night job. It was degrading everything I had to put myself through just to make our ends meet. We only needed to survive in this town that was now our doom.  
\-- I should get up… -- he said in a low, raspy voice, surprising me. I was always lost when I was that close to him, smelling that cheap cologne that was like heaven to me.  
\-- I didn’t know you’re awake.  
\-- I was up all night… This is getting too hard for me to handle, you know? Seeing you like yesterday.  
Silence for a minute.  
  
 _\-- I’m back. – I said in the familiar shameful tone. Vegard was always waiting for me by the radio, with a single candle lit. My job got quite rough today and I tried to hide._  
 _\-- What happened to you?! – he asked, getting up in a single jump and putting his hands on my face._  
 _\-- I… got us more money. – I raised the little amount of money, double than what I usually get. I took his hands off my bruised face and gave him a hopeful smile. – I’m alright, I swear._  
 _God only knew that I wasn’t._  
  
\-- It was a one-time thing, we are short on money and this made us double… I’m okay now. – I kissed the back of neck and held him tighter.  
\-- Can’t I do it? Like… don’t you need rest or something?  
\-- We’ve talked about this. Those pigs think I have some kind of “loyalty” to them, we can’t just switch. You know what would happen.  
\-- Can’t we leave then…? – his voice was lower and he flinched away from me.  
\-- We will leave soon. That’s why we should both work… harder. – I laughed a little and pulled him closer to me. We had it tough but my only thought for this money was getting out of there. I can still remember how happy Vegard was when he told me we would be living in Paris from now on; but I can also remember the look on his face when I went out the door to meet my first client. He looked hopeless, he was crying, he clearly didn’t want me to do that. But had to… for both of us.  
That duke has offered me a big amount of money to spend a night with him. When he brought that up, Vegard laughed because he thought it wasn’t a serious proposition; a few seconds later, he noticed the look in the duke’s face. The following half hour was of discussion of how immoral that was for Vegard and me but, at the same time, how the duke knew we would need that money.  
I came back that night with tired look, holding the money and feeling… cheap. After that, more money was offered to me, but still wasn’t enough for us. My job became our main source of money and there wasn’t a way for me to stop now without running away. As long as we didn’t have the money to run away…  
\-- I love you. – he said, turning to me. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. He put both hands on my face and kissed me. – We are going away soon. I think… I know about this person that would give us… I mean, you a lot of money.  
He didn’t have a happy face while saying that, he knew what I’ve been through, even though we never talked about it. The bruises, the rope marks, the scars… they were reminders of everything I had done, of how I would be scared for life, not only physically. We barely had any physical contact beyond kisses and hugs, my body automatically flinched at some kinds of touches. And beyond that, I was ashamed of myself, of letting the one I love touch me in the way that so many disgusting men already have. He understood that, and we have been living like this for a while.  
  
-x-  
  
It was already night outside in that infectious city, and it was the night that was probably my last “work night”. I was going to get big money this time, and we could finally go away, flee from that town and go anywhere; anywhere was better.  
\-- Do you promise me this is your last night? – he said while putting his hands on my neck and looking deeply in my eyes.  
\-- I swear to you. This is the last night. – I kissed his lips passionately; he kissed me back and pulled me closer. We stayed hugged for a few seconds or maybe for a few minutes and more… I couldn’t tell. His hugs felt like home and time stopped every time I was in his arms. – I love you, Vegard. I love you forever. – I don’t know why these words suddenly felt the urge of leaving my mouth.  
\-- I love you beyond forever, Bard. – he kissed me once again and I slowly walked away from the hug. I didn’t want to leave, but it was for a greater good. I saw his face before I closed the door; he was smiling, there were no tears, nothing that would make an inch of that face unhappy. His hair was messy because I had caressed him earlier, his stubble was quite apparent and everything just made him look better.  
His chocolate eyes were happy looking at me leaving. I thought about his eyes looking at me while I was going to where I should be, while I was there being humiliated and forced into; all I could think of was seeing his eyes again, without the tears that my eyes carried now.  
I thought about his eyes when the drunk mad man that was paying me yelled that I wasn’t good enough and that I didn’t deserve his money. I thought about his smile when he tied up my hands and folded my eyes. When he called two men to grab me and take me somewhere, my screams sounded like his voice in my head. I thought about how strong he would be if he was in this position of trying to escape two gigantic men that were taking me to a no-man’s land. I was trying to save myself for him.  
The last thing I thought about before one of them shooting me at the command of the drunk man that was going to kill me for his own pleasure, was the first time he said he loved me.  
  
-x-  
  
I stood by the door waiting for Bård, for hours, days… Maybe weeks. My eyes were filled with tears. My mouth could never form a smile again. I didn’t have the guts to talk. I didn’t have the strength to get up. There was no one to give me motivation anymore.  
I never knew that was the last time I said I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This series were based on an idea by Mrs. Leanne (or vegardsnipples, AS YOU WISH). I was going to make a joyful thing, but after Rebekka (ylviswagger) brought in the post we were talking about this AU this dark side, I decided to make it as series showing both sides.  
> The Bohemian Revolution in Paris, by the end of the XIX Century, had the up and down. The first fic shows the up, where the bohemians were free to believe in what they wanted to; this second fic shows how they were faced with reality after the buzz was gone. Taking to a big extent, the ups and downs are a constant in life.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little thing, AND ESPECIALLY I hope Leanne enjoyed this <3


End file.
